


Fix and Heal

by FallzVentus



Series: Jeremwood FMA AU [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alchemy, Explosions, FMA AU, M/M, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9099271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallzVentus/pseuds/FallzVentus
Summary: Jeremy and Ryan are on a mission for Geoff in a small town not far from Central. Jeremy hopes this doesn't take long, but when has a mission from Geoff ever been short?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of a series I hope you guys enjoy.

Jeremy sighed as he got off the train. He always hated long train rides, but there’s no avoiding them when you work for the military. He groaned as he stretched out his back. He heard heavy metal footsteps behind him and saw Ryan in his glorious armor. He smiled. 

“You enjoy the ride?” he asked as he picked up his suitcase. 

“It was a little bumpy, but alright. I still don’t know why I had to ride with the cattle,” Ryan said. Jeremy chuckled. 

“It was the only place you could fit in that armor. Don’t worry, we’ll be on a bigger train next time. We’re only here to do a mission from Geoff.” Jeremy pulled out a piece of paper and studied it. “Hopefully this won’t take too long.” 

“It’s Geoff; of course it’s going to take long.” 

Jeremy laughed and began to walk into town with the armor man. The town was relatively small, but lively. The people all seemed to be excited about something. They were putting up decorations on every house and business stall. Children ran through the streets with streamers in their hands. Ryan couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“Are you sure this is a mission? Everything seems to be pretty peaceful.” 

“Yeah, but you know what they say. Not everything is as it seems to be.” 

Ryan nodded and followed the shorter man into town. Jeremy would stop by every stall and ask people if they’ve heard of someone named “Dr. Valwin”. The person’s eyes would light up and begin to sing praises about the man. He apparently was able to fix anything and perform miracles. He brought sick pets back to full health, fully restored old wounds, and many other amazing acts with his own special type of alchemy. Jeremy couldn’t help but think something was strange. All of those acts can’t be performed with alchemy alone. Heck, some of them didn’t even need alchemy. It took them some time to find out his location was in the center of town. 

“So what do you think of all this Ryan?” Jeremy asked as they made their way to the doctor's house. The armor man hummed. 

“He seems to be doing right by the people, but claiming that his own special type of alchemy is what’s doing all of this bothers me a little.” 

“Yeah, same here. I say we put him to the test.” 

“Test?” Jeremy just smirked as he knocked on the doctor’s door. 

“Be right there,” an old voice said from the other side. 

A man who had to be in his late in his late 70s opened the door. He had short black hair that was beginning to gray. However, his brown eyes seemed full of life. He gave his two visitors a small smiled. 

“Why, I haven’t seen you two before. What brings you to my home?” Jeremy matched his smile. 

“I’m Jeremy Dooley and this is my partner, Ryan. We’ve heard much about you and was wondering if you could help us.” 

Dr. Valwin nodded and allowed the two young men into his home. He guided them into his sitting room and went to get them some tea. 

“So, what exactly can I help you buys with?” 

“We’ve heard about the miracles you’ve been able to perform with your special alchemy; especially about you healing old wounds.” 

“Yes, many wounded have come to me and I help as much as I can.” Valwin came back with the tea and gave it to the two of them. “I suppose you need some wounds healed as well.” 

“Yes, I do.” 

Jeremy placed his tea down on the coffee table his right sleeve. Underneath the sleeve was an arm completely made out of automail. Scars the size of claw marks decorated the skin that was directly attached to the metal. Dr. Valwin’s eyes widened in shock. He cleared his throat. 

“Yes, I’ve tended to a similar injury before. I can either re-attach your arm or turn the metal into your own flesh and blood.” Ryan couldn’t hold back his chuckle. 

“You do know that metal does not equivalate to flesh and blood, right?” 

“Yes, I do, but the gods have blessed me with power to ignore the law of equivalent exchange. I just need to get my ring.” 

The doctor began to walk up to stairs to his bedroom. While he was gone, Ryan stood up to look at a radio that had caught his eye earlier. It looked like your ordinary radio, but there was something off about it. Ryan picked it up and noticed a circle making on its side. He quickly identified it as a transmutation circle. 

“Jeremy, look at this,” he said throwing the radio to the younger man. Jeremy caught it and saw the transmutation circle. 

“It’s the same one in the reports . Apparently everything he fixes and everyone he heals contains the same transmutation circle.” 

“What could that mean?” 

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” Dr. Valwin said entering into the room again. Jeremy smiled at him. 

“It’s no problem. I was just taking interest in this radio of yours. It’s a nice model.” The doctor laughed. 

“Yes, I’ve had that radio for awhile now. I fixed it for a man who was dying. He died before I could return it. His family let me keep it.” 

“How come you couldn’t heal the dying man?” 

“Excuse me?” 

“I mean according to rumors, your alchemy can heal anything. Why not cure the dying man of death or whatever illness was killing him?” 

“I...” 

“Unless those are all lies.” 

Jeremy stood up and faced the old man. On his right hand was a ring with a red jewel in the center. Jeremy’s eyes narrowed on the stone. 

“I knew it. You have a philosopher's stone. That’s how you’re able to ignore the law of equivalent exchange.” The doctor covered the ring with his hand. 

“Who are you two?” Jeremy smirked. 

“Just two fellow alchemist, Dr. Valwin.” The doctor’s eyes widened as they shifted over to Ryan. 

“Wait a minute. A man clad in armor... You’re the fullmetal alchemist aren’t you?” Ryan blinked and pointed to Jeremy. 

“That would be him, not me.” The doctor blinked and looked over to Jeremy. 

“I never thought the fullmetal alchemist would be so short.” Jeremy growled. 

“Who are you calling short asshole?!” The doctor shook his head. 

“No matter. You’re state alchemist. That means the time has finally come.” 

“The time? The time for what?” 

Dr. Valwin laughed and knocked down the picture next to him. Underneath it was a transmutation circle similar to that on the radio. Before Jeremy could stop him, the doctor clapped his hands together and placed them on the circle. A blinding red light emitted from the circle. The circle on the radio began to glow. It wasn’t long until it exploded in a fireball. Jeremy jumped back. 

“What the hell?!” he yelled and looked to the doctor. Valwin had a sadistic grin on his face. 

“It’s finally time for you state alchemist to pay for what you’ve done to Maria.” 

“Who the hell is Maria?” 

“My wife! Because of you state alchemist dogs refusing to aid us during the warehouse explosion a two years ago, she died! You. This town. No one would help us. So, you’re all going to die that same way she did!” 

The tea set exploded next to them. Ryan shielded Jeremy from the shards. They were able to hear screams outside of the house. It seemed as if the explosions were happening all over the town. They needed to act quickly. 

“First the objects. Then the animals. Finally the people. Slowly you will all suffer just like she did!” Jeremy cursed and raced from under Ryan’s protection. He attempted to get closer to the old doctor, but the wall exploded to his left. The old man laughed some more. 

“You can’t stop me! All of you... all of you will pay!” 

“We heard you the first time!” Jeremy yelled and clapped his hands together. He placed them on the ground and watched as blue light ran below him. The ground rose following the light and encaged the old man. The doctor was shocked. 

“N-No transmutation circle?” Jeremy slowly stood up and went to destroy Valwin’s transmutation circle. “I see now...” The doctor placed his hand with the ring on his cage and had it explode. Jeremy was knocked back in the process. The doctor laughed. 

“A missing arm. No transmutation circle. You performed the ultimate taboo didn’t you?” Jeremy tensed up. “What fools you are trying to play god! Even I didn’t try to bring Maria back from the dead!” 

Before the doctor could say another word, Ryan tackled him down to the ground and held him down by his throat. The doctor was able to sense a strong amount of malice coming from the eyes behind the armor. 

“I’d watch what you say. You have no idea what you’re talking about.” The doctor chuckled. 

“I believe I know desperate men when I see them. Maybe your partner is so desperate that’ll do it again.” Valwin placed his hand on Ryan’s helmet and caused an explosion to blow his head off. He grinned when he saw the helmet go flying across the room. However, the grip on his neck grew tighter instead of looser. 

“W-What?!” he struggled. He looked at the armor and saw that there was no body inside of it. There inside the suit was a blood seal. He remained in shock until he heard a familiar clap. He looked to see Jeremy destroying his transmutation circle. 

“N-No... Maria...” 

“Do you honestly think your wife wanted this? Those people you blame for her death actually wish they could’ve done something about what happened two years ago. They just couldn’t. You were killing those people.” 

“If they wanted to help, they could’ve worked together to save her.” 

“The people here loved you. Honored you for what you’ve done for them. This is how you repay them! With death and fire! How can you be okay with that?!” 

“If my wife isn’t here, then they can all burn for all I care.” Jeremy sneered and went over to the man to punch him in the face with his automail arm. 

“You’re pathetic! Losing someone isn’t a reason for revenge. It’s a reason to try to become stronger! They would want you to live your life to the fullest even while they're gone!” The doctor spit blood onto Jeremy’s face. 

“I don’t want to hear that from someone who attempted human transmutation.” 

“You. Know. Nothing.” 

Jeremy went to punch him again, but Ryan stopped him. The younger man looked to the helmet that laid across the room. Life was still evident in those eyes. 

“He’s not worth it. Just grab his ring,” Ryan said. Jeremy nodded and went to take the ring only to notice the gem had cracked. Jeremy’s hand balled into a fist as he stood up.”Jeremy?” 

“Another damn fake.” The doctor scoffed. 

“Did you really think you co-” 

“Shut up!” Jeremy kicked the older man’s body causing him to gasp in pain. It was as if metal had collided into his side. “There’s no bringing back someone from the dead. There’s only fixing terrible mistakes.” 

Jeremy walked away from the old doctor and went to pick up Ryan’s helmet. The helmet looked up at him sadly. 

“You okay?” Ryan asked. Jeremy chuckled. 

“I should be asking you that.” 

“I’m fine. Just a little dizzy from my head being thrown across the room.” Jeremy smiled and kissed the top of the helmet. It felt so cold. He missed the warmth this person used to give. He shook his head out of those thoughts and re-attached the helmet to the armor. 

“Keep an eye on him. Knock him out if you have to. I have to go contact Geoff about all of this.” 

“Gotcha.” 

Jeremy walked out of the house to see the chaos outside. The stalls were on fire. The children were crying. The streamers were nothing but ash. He couldn’t help but feel guilty. He poked his head back into the house. 

“I’m going to be awhile,” he said and walked into the chaos. 

He might not have a philosopher’s stone, but he could at least fix this mistake.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the Fullmetal Alchemist AU for Achievement Hunter. I'm rewatching FMA and thought "Why not?". As it is obvious, Jeremy is Ed and Ryan is Al. I don't plan on rewriting the entire FMA story line. I will only do a few key points in the story (no it's not Nina. I refuse to write that). I want to make this mostly original. A step towards that being Jeremy and Ryan are lovers in this AU and not brothers. More characters will be introduced as the series goes on. Hopefully you guys like it (and won't kill me for what's going to happen).


End file.
